


Lipstick

by Vermin_Disciple



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She would never slander her husband. But perhaps they'd reached a point where he would believe that she might damn him with the truth.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago, this started life as a Friday Drabble Challenge entry, but it got too long. I couldn’t figure out a way to cut it down, and never bothered posting it as is. Doing so now as part of a 'spring cleaning' of my writing folder. Original prompts: “knee, slander, water, egg, lipstick, the missus finds out.”

It would be one thing if it was strange lipstick on his collar – little soap, little water, and not a word need be said. If he did _her_ laundry, after all, he might find enlightening things as well. 

She half-expected it, and so did everyone else. But not this. Not just a _bloke_ , but his own DI! (She knew it was him; the guilt had been written all over his face when he shook her hand, and her husband's answering glare had been just as condemning.) 

The question was, what was she to do about it now? This was her out, and she knew it. He wouldn't make a fuss if he knew she knew. 

She would never slander her husband. But perhaps they'd reached a point where he would believe that she might damn him with the truth. 

She would miss him, in her way, and perhaps he would miss her. But they'd been married out of habit for far too long now, so she supposed that they'd been good for each other. Maybe not always good _to_ each other, but who was? It wasn't going to be all hearts and flowers for his new DI – though she suspected that that wasn't what either of them wanted. 

What good had hearts and flowers done for Mr. and Mrs. Hunt, in the end? Roads paved with hearts and flowers could still lead you to hell, after all. Best to turn back now before mutual disinterest turned to dislike, disgust and outright detestation. Before it turned the corner and turned her into the sort of person who _would_ destroy a man, less for a betrayal than for a proclivity. 

She perfected her own lipstick in the mirror and smiled. Let him think she would, and he'd let her go without a murmur.

Everyone would win – but she'd be the one holding the cards. 

_Finis_


End file.
